


So Many Words

by Aoife



Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: Drabble 365 Days, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative faerie tale ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Many Words

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [#115: There Are So Many Words](http://drabble365days.livejournal.com/33280.html)

There are so many words when they realise that the duchess has fallen for her armsman, and even more when they realise that he has fallen for her.

Strangely the only two people not surprised were her Queen and her Protector, who when asked said that "Who else could she fall for. No aristocrat came up to her measures."

Her mother merely smiled, and thanked the gods of two worlds for the genetic difference she found in Graysons. The one she was never informing _anyone_ of.

Chaos ensued shortly after the wedding (a large and lavish affair despite the best attempts of both bride and groom to keep it small) when the treecats began arriving.  In twos and fours they came, visiting and paying their respects, but also learning, remembering, so that all 'cats everywhere would see this moment in human evolution and know it for the momentous event that it was. When asked why they answered only bonded rangers; "their kittens won't be blind."

Watching quietly from the sidelines, a few beloved friends put away the old torches they'd born for so long, determined to smile through their tears at the knowledge that this pairing was indeed blessed. Though one walked away, and wondered if as a son and now daughter of Grayson, they might welcome her into their bed. But the question went unspoken.  And as such, is a story for another day....


End file.
